


Metal's surprise

by ArcticSwan



Series: Years of marriage. [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Family, Love, Nora Carter (Original character FM's wife), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: The team is shocked to learn something new [or not really new] about Alpha-1.
Series: Years of marriage. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Metal's surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hockey_92 (QueenDarcySawyer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDarcySawyer/gifts).



> QueenDarcySawyer, I partially blame you for this one.  
> Had such a good time bouncing ideas off of you. Thanks.

“Hey, Nora was thinking about inviting to a backyard dinner this weekend. You guys are more than welcome.”

“Nora?”

“Eleanor, my wife.” Metal shrugged.

“Wait, you have a wife?” Ray frowned, “Why haven’t we heard about this?”

Metal shrugged a bit, “You didn’t ask.”

“Does anyone know?” Sonny tilted his head, “Because this is news to me…”

“I know!” Trent grinned, “Is she gonna make that glorious roast she makes? I’m in anyway.”

“Roast is affirmed.” Metal chuckled, “She’s also making the home made ice cream with espresso flavor.”

“Oh, guys…” Trent grinned, “You’ll never forgive yourself if you skip out on this.”

“Yeah?” Sonny looked over at Trent, “How much of a chance is there that I’ll end up strung up in his basement afterwards.”

“Zero. Nora is the sweetest lady ever.” Trent grinned, “And Metal is… Different… At home.”

Metal chuckled, “Hey, I want to stay on Nora’s good side, do you blame me?”

“Absolutely not.” Trent shook his head.

“So, this is not a new thing?” Ray looked around confused.

“No…” Trent shook his head, “No, how long have you been married now?”

“Oh lord…” Metal grimaced a bit and rubbed at his neck, then glanced at Trent, “Don’t tell her I just forgot, alright?”

“Would be fun…” Trent smirked.

“Let’s see… Eva is… twelve…” Metal swallowed, “That makes it sixteen years, roughly.”

“Wait. No.” Sonny shook his head, “No-no-no. NO! There’s no way!”

“Are you serious?” Ray asked.

“Yeah, we had Eva a few days after our fourth anniversary.” Metal nodded.

“Wait… You have a kid?” Brock laughed.

“Oh, he’s got more than one…” Trent chuckled.

“No?” Sonny frowned.

“Yeah, five.” Metal grinned, “Four girls, one boy.”

“Five kids?”

“Yeah.” Metal grinned, “First two girls, then the boy, and then two more girls.”

“I don’t believe it.” Sonny shook his head.

“Trent’s the godfather for Eva, Chris and Aimee.” Metal grinned, “And Derek is Jenny and Lila.”

“You are?” Ray chuckled and glanced at Trent, “How do we not know about this?”

“Well, are you coming or not?” Metal shrugged.

“Yeah, count me in.” Sonny nodded.

“Is it family friendly or just us brothers?”

“Family friendly, we don’t plan on having to send the kids to a baby sitter.” Metal shrugged, “So, bring your wife and kids. Jameelah, Eva and Jenny are probably going to get along well…”

123123123

“Is this the right place?” Clay asked as they looked at the house at the address Metal had given them. “There’s a playhouse, a three house and a swing-set to rule all swing-sets.”

“Yeah, and flowers. Lots of them.” Sonny drawled, “I’d never peg Metal for living in the suburbs.”

“Me neither…” Clay shrugged.

123123123

Sonny almost broke down as Metal opened the door with a young girl sitting on one of his arms, and a pink hairclip in his grey hair.

“Cute.” Clay chuckled and nodded towards Metal’s hair.

“Lila wanted to play hairdresser.” Metal blushed, “And Nora basically banned me from the kitchen last time I was in charge of cooking dinner.”

“Yeah?”

Metal nodded, “I made a mess of the entire kitchen. And the food got burnt.”

123123123

Trent watched as Sonny and the other guys watched Metal interact with his own family. He’d seen it a billion times already, and was used to it. But he knew it was a first time occurrence for the rest of the team.

Nora was still inside setting up the food before taking it outside, Eva was helping her.

The younger kids were still outside and Metal was keeping them busy. Which was a smart move, restless Carter kids was hazardous. He had no idea how Nora managed when Metal was deployed, he had been the babysitter on more than one occasion, he loved the family but felt more at ease in a firefight than with five restless kids spawning from Metal’s gene pool.

He figured Nora would have a hard time keeping Chris out of a uniform, probably Jenny and Lila as well. Eva was a bit different. She was more like her mother. He wasn’t entirely sure about Aimee, she was too young to really figure out yet.

He grinned as he watched ten year old Jenny tackle her dad to the ground. The embarrassing part was that it looked like a real tackle as well, and he had failed on taking Metal down that way. But Metal was laughing.

He looked over at Clay again, the look on the younger man’s face was incredible. It was like he was wildly fascinated by just how different this Full Metal was from the one he met at work.

Sonny almost looked confused.

Ray, Brock and Jason hadn’t arrived yet. He was willing to bet that they’d be just as shocked as Clay and Sonny.

Then he saw Nora and Eva carry a plate and a bowl in the direction of the backyard table, so he walked over and offered to help.

123123123

“How are you holding up?”

“Good. Why are you asking?”

“We just came home from deployment. I know I was a bit… The deployment was a rough one. Might have been for Metal as well.” Trent shrugged, “And I know it’s no easy feat taking care of those children of yours. Doesn’t help if Metal’s… Off.”

“Well…” Nora shrugged, “I’m used to taking care of the kids. I’ve got my tricks. But it’s easier now that he’s home. And he’s… He hasn’t slept much the last week, but other than that… He’s Scott. He’s… Solid.”

“That’s good.” Trent smiled, “You’re snitching to me if anything’s wrong, right?”

“Of course.” She chuckled, “But… It just takes a little time before he’s able to relax. I figure it might take a couple of weeks this time, since it was a rough one.”

Trent nodded.

“And you? How are you holding up?”

Trent shrugged a bit.

“Come on, this is not a one way street of intel…”

Trent chuckled a bit, “No… I am surviving. Managed to sleep through the night without nightmares last night, but… I obviously have a lot more to process before I’m completely alright.”

“Anything you want to spill on me?”

“Not much I can…” Trent shrugged, “But you probably heard we almost lost Brock?”

Nora nodded, “Yeah. You pretty much had a repeat of the Ray incident.”

“Something like that, yeah.” Trent nodded, “He wasn’t the only one there, but he was the only one alive.”

Nora nodded.

“The stench…” Trent swallowed hard, his voice mere inches from breaking, “-Was like a wall.”

Nora nodded.

“We…” Trent swallowed again and looked up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact. “I thought everyone in there was dead. Thought we’d lost him.”

“Scott told me…” Nora nodded, “But you didn’t lose him. He’s alive. He’s coming over later.”

Trent nodded and looked back down at her.

“Come on now…” Nora shrugged, “Come over here and get that hug you obviously need.”

Trent wiped at his eyes and chuckled, but walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He broke down, just a bit, but enough to start crying.

Trent didn’t know how long he’d stayed like that when someone cleared their voice behind him. “Hey… I want in on that as well.” 

“I’ve got room for you as well…” Nora chuckled and held out an arm for Metal to join them.

“Nah… I was kinda kidding…” Metal shrugged, then his voice went more concerned, “You good Trent?”

Trent nodded a bit.

“The… The hell mission?”

Trent nodded again.

“Do… Do you want me to join in on that hug?”

Trent didn’t nod, but didn’t shake his head either.

“Will I get an elbow jammed into my ribs if I do?”

“No…” Trent choked out.

123123123

“-What are we gonna say if anyone walks in and sees us like this…?” Nora asked almost a minute into the hug.

“We don’t say anything…” Metal shrugged, “We just glare at them until they back away…”

“Scott…” Nora sighed, “You’re at home…”

“I know.” He chuckled, “But these guys… I don’t want to confuse them.”

Trent chuckled as well, “Sure. But I think I’ve gotten my dose of necessary hugs for a while now.”

“You sure?”

Trent nodded, “Yeah. Thanks.”

Metal removed the arm he had wrapped around Trent’s shoulders, then he wrapped both arms around Nora as soon as Trent had ducked away, “You’re the best.”

“No, you are…” she smiled back before pressing her face against his chest.

“Anything I can help with? The others just arrived.”

“Check that we have enough chairs out there?” she shrugged, “If we do, then maybe help us carry out the food?”

“Yes ma’am.” Metal grinned and placed a quick kiss on top of her head.

123123123

“Dad! Can you help me cut up my food?” Lila asked.

“I can do it for you, honey… I’m closer.” Nora offered.

“No! Dad do it!” Lila shook her head.

“Alright, hand it over kiddo.” Metal smirked and motioned for his second youngest daughter to send her plate over.

“Thank you dad.”

“No problem.” Metal smiled, cutting up the food into bite sized pieces.

“Look at you…” Brock chuckled, “A regular Mr. Mom…”

“You know, I could probably get Jason to make you do burpees until you pass out.” Metal glanced over at Brock.

“Don’t care about him…” Naima scoffed, “It suits you.”

Metal nodded a bit, his cheeks turning jus a shade rosier.

“Dad’s the best!” Lila grinned.

“He really is.” Jenny, the second oldest nodded.

“Now girls… I think dad’s buddies are going to make fun of him if you continue…” Nora smiled softly as she watched her husband blush.

“No, they won’t…” Metal chuckled and shot a warning glance towards the rest of the team.

“No, we wouldn’t dare.” Sonny agreed.

“I guess not.” Brock nodded along.

“Actually, I’m having trouble processing all of this.” Jason shrugged, “Why didn’t I know anything about all of this?”

“I can’t believe you missed it.” Trent chuckled.

“Five kids.” Jason chuckled, “And I didn’t even know you had a girlfriend, much less a wife.”

“Well, I’ve kept work and my personal life pretty separate.” Metal shrugged, “As Alpha-1, we decided that was a good course of action. And after I started rolling with you, I just… Kept on doing the exact same.”

“We didn’t plan on keeping it separate.” Nora shrugged, “But we all know about force of habit and all that.”

“That’s for sure!” Sonny chuckled, and momentarily glanced toward Lisa further down the table.

“Nora suggested we’d have a get together…” Metal smiled as he cut up the last few pieces and handed the plate back to Lila, “So that you guys can get to know Nora and the kids and they can get to know you as well.”

“Yeah, it was about time…” Trent chuckled, “And Nora, food’s great as always.”

“Thank you, Trent.” Nora smiled back.

“Hey, how come you knew about this all along?” Sonny frowned.

“Oh, besides being the godfather of 60 percent of their kids, I was the best man at their wedding.” Trent smiled, “But I figured it was Metal’s job to introduce you to the rest of the Carter’s.”

Metal nodded as well, “Yeah, thank you. Just took me a little while.”

“Well, with this food, it was worth the wait.” Lisa smiled, “Nora, this is fantastic.”

“Yeah, I always joke it’s the only reason Scott married me.”

“No…” Metal shook his head, “You know that’s not true. It’s definitely a perk, but it’s not the only reason…”

“No, main reason has to be that she survived the way you _TRIED_ flirting with her first night you met her.” Trent chuckled, “Any other lady would have turned straight around and run.”

“There’s definitely a story in there…” Jason chuckled.

“There is.” Nora chuckled, “But I’ll let Scott tell it if he ever wants to.”

“Come on Metal…” Ray grinned.

“No…” he shook his head, “Maybe in the future, at The Bulkhead. At least five shots in.”

“That’s it.” Sonny grinned, “It’s probably something overly sweet, romantic and out of character for him.”

Nora couldn’t help but start laughing, Trent was right behind her, while Metal blushed slightly.

“No…” Trent chuckled, “Not exactly.”

“Well, I think it was adorable.” Nora chuckled, “But not necessarily in the classic romantic way.”

Trent chuckled, “To be honest, most women would have turned tail and run.”

Metal chuckled, “Well, I married the toughest woman I know… So… Guess I won.”


End file.
